The present disclosure relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to reading a card or other elements via a reader located proximate a residence.
Accessing a home may present challenges. For example, physical keys may be misplaced, and lending out a physical key may lead to duplicate key copies or allowing a person to enter the entire home without confining the access to a desired area of the premise. In another example, if an automation system is present, a user may lose a key code, or not have the ability to enter a key code to unlock a door or disarm one or more aspects of the automation system.
In some examples, the door may have an electronic door unlock feature, but activating this feature may be slow or may require an inconvenient amount of time to activate before authorizing a user's entry. For example, the door unlock feature may enter a sleep state after a period of inactivity, and may then require a certain amount of time to transition from the sleep state to an awake state before allowing a user to interact with the door lock feature to lock or unlock a door.